The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by their inclusion in this section.
In communicating with a base station, a user equipment (“UE”) has a finite amount of power to apply to uplink resources for transmission to the base station. According to some standards, such as Long Term Evolution (“LTE”), a base station may assist the UE to efficiently allocate or manage uplink radio resources. For the base station to assist, the UE may report its power headroom (“PHR”) to the base station in one or more uplink control channels. The base station would then determine how much more or less uplink bandwidth per subframe that the UE would be capable of using before reaching its maximum transmission power.